1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix coefficient determining method and an image input apparatus and, in particular, to a technique of determining linear matrix coefficient and a color-difference matrix coefficient for achieving desired color reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for improving color representation by imaging apparatuses have been devised. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-208079, an imaging apparatus including color filters with different spectral characteristics and having an image pickup device for picking up an image of a subject includes an adjusting unit for adjusting a color reproduction value and a noise value which represents perceived noise, a matrix coefficient determining unit for determining a matrix coefficient on the basis of the adjustment by the adjusting unit, and a matrix conversion unit for applying a matrix conversion process to the image picked up by the image pickup device on the basis of the matrix coefficient.